90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Games
Entangle Game Beverly Hills 90210 Entangle Game — board game by Cardinal released in 1991. It is similar to Twister, but features the characters of the show. * №: 5900 * Number of players: 2+ * Age: 6+ * Comes with: ** extra large autographed floor mat ** double spinner Survey Game Beverly Hills 90210 Survey Game — nationwide poll board game by Milton Bradley released in 1991. It features a real survey of 1 600 teens across the USA. Main goal of the game — to reach the finish space by correctly guessing how people across the country voted on situations from the show and other themes. Theu were asked in 8 cities — Boston, New York, Orlando, Chicago, Minneapolis, Houston, Seattle and Los Angeles — to react in such situations as: Do you have a curfew? Have you ever been caught making out? Is it right to accept a date with a teacher? etc. Canadian version of the game was also released. * №: 4203 * Number of players: 2–4 * Playing Time: 10 min. * Age: 10+ * Comes with: ** gameboard ** 200 cards ** 6 plastic pointers ** 4 pawns ** 4 voting discs ** card tray ** card reader The Card Game Beverly Hills 90210 The Card Game — game by Milton Bradley released in 1992. * Number of players: 2-4 * Playing Time: 30 min. * Age: 8+ * Comes with: 4 different colored suits — 13 cards each * Gameplay: Cards numbered 0 through 12. #12 is a high card. Four of the cards in each suit (#9, #0, #2 and #1) are Zip Code cards — they score points. Each player is dealt 6 cards and a standard trick-taking round follows. The high card of the suit led wins all the other cards played. After the round all players draw a new card from the deck to bring their hands back up to 6. Play continues until the draw deck depleted and the players have played all the cards in their hands. Players then score 1 point for each Zip Code card they have won. The first player to score 50 points wins the game. Video Game Beverly Hills 90210 Handheld Game — portable LCD video game realesde by Micro Games in 1993 in USA. * Number of players: 1 player * Age: 5+ * Includes: instructions in 7 different languages * Description on the box: Cruise around Beverly Hills witn Brandon. After a short drive, help Brandon pick up Dylan, Brenda, and the rest of the Beverly Hills, 90210 gang on your way to the beach. You must drive quickly and sefely to get to the beach before the sun goes down. ** Cruise carefuly through the streets of Beverly Hills, avoiding other cars around you. ** Pick up Brandon's Beverly Hills, 90210 friends when you see them and take them to the beach. ** Play the bonus game to get extra points if you successfuly picked up all of Brandon's friends. Category:Products